Did My Heart Love 'Til Now?
by A. Faime
Summary: A one shot between Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. Belle offers to read Romeo and Juliet to Rum and romance insues. This is a "what could have happened between belle and rum" spin off from my other story "Who Will Save Your Soul."


**Authors note - This is my first ever smut so please be nice. This was in response to inuXkaglover asking for some smutty Rumbelle. I give what the fans ask for so feel free to PM me prompts. Please leave me a review to let me know what you though of it and if you want to see some more. **

**Until next time, dearies.**

**A. Faime**

* * *

At dinner one night in the dark castle Belle was having a discussion with Rumpelstiltskin on the topic of books.

"Have you ever read Romeo and Juliet?" Belle questioned her master. "Can't say I have; though the story does sound a bit interesting." Rumpelstiltskin replied while pushing his empty plate away from him.

Quietly Belle murmured "I could read it to you." Hesitant to say anything that might anger him. "That is if you want me too." She added quickly. "I think I would enjoy that dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said with a smile.

After Belle had cleaned up the dishes she suggested that her and Rumpelstiltskin might go up to her rooms and read while enjoying a cup of tea.

Her argument was that the chairs in her room were comfier and that the book was already there. Giving in to her plans he followed her out of the great hall and up the stairs.

Belle left Rumpelstiltskin to settle in her sitting room while she went to grab her copy of Romeo and Juliet from the nightstand in the bedroom.

* * *

After she had only been reading a few minutes she was interrupted by a rather loud high pitch giggle. "What's so funny?" she asked, slightly miffed at being interrupted. "For once you are the one that can't keep still."

That's when Belle realized she had been pacing the room as she read, though she remained unaware that she had also been giving different voices to the characters. That Rumpelstiltskin kept that to himself, he found it quite funny and yet he did not wish to tease her due to the fact she might stop reading completely. And oddly enough Rumpelstiltskin did not want that to happen.

Belle moved to sit on the arm of his chair. "Is this better?" she asked trying to get over the embarrassment of him pointing out her pacing.

"_yes_..." Rumpelstiltskin was surprised when his voice barely came out as a whisper. Clearing his throat and taking a slip of his tea, he tried again. "Yes, that's fine." He blamed Belle, she was much to close. So close he could reach out and touch her if he only had the courage to do so.

Belle started reading from where she had left off; though now a bit more conscious of her surroundings. Because of this she began to realize how intently Rumpelstiltskin was staring at her. "Umm… is there something else wrong?" she asked "Nothing at all, dearie" he quickly turned his head to stare at the fire happily crackling in the fireplace.

Biting her lower lip Belle continued with the story. Before long she let out a shriek as she was suddenly pulled from her perch into Rumpelstiltskin's lap. "I need to see where you are to follow along." He explained simply.

Sighing and shaking her head, a small smile playing across her lips, Belle yet again had to find her place in the book that seemed to take forever to get through.

* * *

Belle was trying very hard to not notice how Rumpelstiltskin's arm didn't leave her waist after pulling her down, or how he didn't seem to be following the story at all. She could see him staring at her in her peripheral-vision, only did he glance down at the book when she made to turn to look at him.

Feeling her leg start to fall asleep Belle started to squirm trying to find a more comfortable spot. Suddenly Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her hips to still her. "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, dearie." He hissed through his teeth.

Startled, Belle fell still. Her captor tilted his head towards the ceiling before sighing and telling her. "I think it's time for me to go." Belle had a feeling that that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Turning her upper body towards him, she slowly reached up and put her hand on the side of his face; gently pulling him so he was forced to look at her.

He stared deep into her eyes; his chest heaving, a small wrinkle forming in the center of his forehead. Slowly Belle reached up and touched her lips to his.

At first he didn't react; then after a few moments he started to kiss her back. He pulled her closer with the arm he had around her waist, pulling her so she was straddling him with her dress bunched up at her knees. While his other hand tangled in her hair deepening the kiss.

A soft groan escaped his mouth as Belle experimentally ran her tongue across his lower lip. When he pulled away she began kissing across his jaw and down towards his neck "Belle-please stop- I can't control myself when I'm like this. Belle-please-I don't want to hurt you. He whispered the last sentence; his heart feeling like it was trying to beat its way out of his chest.

Belle raised her head and pressed her forehead to his. Taking a deep breath she ran her fingers through his hair. "I trust you; you would never have me be in pain if you could help it."

"I won't risk it, Belle" he said her name carefully, as if to test it on his tongue. "I could never live with the thought of having hurt you"

"You need to trust yourself, Rum." He liked the way she had shortened his name. It sent butterflies through his stomach.

Determined to stay true to his words he asked her to move so he could get up. She obeyed and climbed out of his lap and stood to the side so he could stand.

Rising he took a few steps towards the door. "Sweet dreams, Rum" Belle quietly said as he walked away. Stopping in the middle of the room he sighed, a small laugh rumbling in his chest. _"To dream you need to sleep and it's not very likely that was going to happen after the events of a few moments ago." _He thought to himself.

Before Belle knew what was happening he had crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. Pressing his lips against hers, he let out one of the groans Belle was beginning to love. Stopping he took her face in his hands. "I will never hurt you Belle. I would rather die." Pulling her closer he placed feather light kisses against her neck slowly moving down until he reached the hem of her dress.

Belle's hands came up to start undoing her gown. "We don't have to rush, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin whispered. Quieting his protests by going back to kissing, and now gently nipping his neck, Rumpelstiltskin gave up any reason to argue.

Belle had helped him by untying the laces on her dress. Now her hands were busy undoing the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

He pulled her against himself and nipped at her earlobe. A small gasped escaped her throat as he made his way down her neck and across her shoulders leaving kisses and nips, dragging her undone dress off as he did.

Unwilling to fight with her corset he used a small amount of magic to undo it. Stripped down into her slightly transparent shift; Rumpelstiltskin then picked Belle up and carried her to her bed.

He laid her down on the bed so that her knees hung off the end; he then reached forward and started undoing the buttons on her shift.

Laying bare before him Belle did nothing to cover herself. She let him see the parts of her no man had ever seen before. Studying his face as emotions flickered across it. He looked at her as if she was an angel cast down from heaven and into his arms.

Slowly he bent down and pressed another passionate kiss to the beauties lips. Breaking this kiss he began working his way down Belle's body with gentle nips and sweet kisses.

Stopping at her slightly heaving chest he gentle took one of her budded nipples into his mouth. Rumpelstiltskin nearly lost it at the sound of her moan. He sucked it experimentally for a few moments before running his tongue over it once more and then turning his attention to the other one.

Continuing his journey down Belle's luscious body, he flicked out his tongue and circled her belly button. "Oh, Rum….please..." Belle begged, arching her back in dire need of his touch.

A low laugh echoed out of Rumpelstiltskin's chest. His innocent little Belle wasn't acting so naïve now. _"Must be all the romance novels you so much enjoy"_ he thought to himself.

Before he would give her the release she so desperately wanted he wished to taste her. Slowly trailing kisses down until he reached her core. Belle's moans and whimpers nearly drove him over the edge himself.

He flicked his tongue out against the little bundle of nerves; Belle tangled her hands in his hair begging him for more. He continued his onslaught for another few minutes before crawling back up her body leaving delicate kisses all over her.

Kissing her deeply once more then looked her in the eyes. The beauties lips were slightly parted, her breath coming in little gasps. "You have to be sure, Belle. Are you sure you want to give yourself to a monster like me?" smiling, she reached up and cupped his face with her hands. "I love you Rumpelstiltskin; and as much as you may think you are, you are no monster."

Belle stroked his cheek gently with her fingertips before slowly trailing her hands down his chest. Reaching his dark leather pants she began to work on the laces. Getting them undone she gave the pants a sharp tug pulling them down to mid-thigh; letting his erection spring free.

Rumpelstiltskin assisted Belle in getting his pants off the rest of the way. He then rolled over so that his most prized treasure was underneath him. Rumpelstiltskin leaned down and placed a deep kiss upon his loves lips; carefully sliding his length into her. Belle tensed beneath him, her virgin body unaccustomed to the sensation. He didn't dare move until she gave him the okay for fear of hurting her more than necessary.

When Belle had relaxed and said he was okay to continue Rumpelstiltskin began to move in her. He could tell by the way she was moaning and how she was arching up to meet him that she wasn't going to take long.

When Rumpelstiltskin fastened the pace Belle felt as if she was falling to pieces. Crying out as she reached her peak she clung to Rumpelstiltskin to keep herself from being ripped apart. As her body began to relax she felt what she could only assume what was her lover's release.

After a few second Rumpelstiltskin rolled onto his back; pulling Belle into his arm so she could rest her head on his chest. He tilted his head down to bury his face in her hair. "I love you Belle. "


End file.
